The Story of a Wilted Black Rose: Redo
by AdorableGeek
Summary: After their failed marraige they swore never to look back but they are unexpectedly thrown back in to each other's lives and than bound together by a common enemy. Will their love for one another be rekindled or will they kill each other first?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

AN: I have decided to go back and rewrite the entire story. The plot is the same but I have add a few things here and take away a few things. I highly encourage you to reread it but if you don't want to be my guest.

For those of you who have decided to reread it…

Thank you very much!

.

.

.

"Son please just…." Toga was cut off by a growl from Sesshoumaru. His sons icy golden eyes turned to his wife and a look of pure hatred crossed his face.

"I am also considering moving away if only to get away from your nonsense" Sesshoumaru bit coldly causing Izayou to tear up. Toga growled in warning at his oldest and Sesshoumaru fixed his sire with a look.

"I will investigate about the 'whore' living in Inuyasha's apartment but after that I do not want to see you nor her until the Christmas of next year" Sesshoumaru ordered and nodded towards his secretary to lead his distraught step mother out.

"It is ironic that your ex-mistress is looking down on her son for the possibility that he may have a mistress" Sesshoumaru said with a cruel smirk and Toga shook his head. He couldn't help but agree with the boy and couldn't even find it within himself to be angry at the pup.

"She has good intentions" Toga informed Sesshoumaru and to his surprise Sesshoumaru bitterly laughed.

"The road to hell was paved with good intentions, Father" Sesshoumaru informed him with an odd look in his eyes.

Toga felt immense sympathy for the boy and after three long years finally understood Sesshoumaru sudden hatred for Izayou.

'_I wonder did Izayou play a part in Kagome's leaving?'_ Toga wondered as he exited Sesshoumaru's office leaving the young taiyoukai alone with his thoughts and also his past.

_**~'~'~'~'~'**_

"I'm fine Thunder" Kagome told the dog as she stood up and slowly made her way over to the couch Thunder growled at his mistress persistence and slowly trotted behind her just in case she fell down.

Ever since Kagome had gotten hurt in the house fire Thunder had become her constant shadow. Kagome tried to be annoyed with the husky but when she begun to scold him and his icy blue eyes takes on that wounded puppy look…. She just couldn't stay mad at him.

Kagome sat on the couch and Thunder curled up at her feet. Kagome smiled lovingly at the dog and Thunder gave her a doggy grin.

"I know I don't tell you this often but Thank you for being my friend" Kagome told the dog and they both jumped when they heard a small knock.

Thunder shot up and begun to growl and bark at the person on the other side and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's probably just the pizza guy" She told herself out loud as she slowly stood up and walked over to the door. Thunder stood protectively beside Kagome just in case the male on the other side tried anything funny he was more than willing to attack.

When Kagome opened the door she stood there in shock. There in her door way was her ex-husband, the mighty taiyoukai of the western lands, Sesshoumaru Tashio.

"Izayou was worried about finding out that Inuyasha had a mistress stashed in his apartment. She would be shocked to find out that instead he was hiding my ex-wife" Sesshoumaru said with a hint of disgust and Thunder growled warningly at the youkai.

"If that is all you wanted to say to me Sesshoumaru then you should do us both a favor and leave" Kagome bit out coldly and Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed on her stitches and the bandage on her lower calf that hide the sight of slightly burned flesh.

"You are hurt"

"I don't think that's none of your business, Mr. Tashio" Kagome shot back angrily. The air was thick with unannounced emotions. Their hearts practically screamed the need for closure that it was denied so many years before.

"You are right , Ms. Higurashi" Sesshoumaru said and Kagome let out a small sigh of relief and went to close the door but without warning Sesshoumaru quickly push the door open causing Kagome to loose balance and fall backwards.

"Bastard" Kagome muttered heatedly as Sesshoumaru walked right past her and in to the apartment. Kagome stood up cautiously making sure not to put to much weight on her hurt leg. Kagome turned and was about to shout but was quickly quieted when she saw Sesshoumaru pick up a white book that had a picture of a wilted black rose. Kagome looked up him sadly as he flipped through the book she slowly walk towards him and he looked up at her.

"You wrote this?" Sesshoumaru questioned and Kagome nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't read it. I've always thought that after the divorce you would check up on me and make sure I didn't do anything stupid" Kagome admitted and Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"You can not stop a idiot from acting foolish as you stated before that is none of my business" Sesshoumaru said closing the book and sitting back on the table.

_I should tell him_ Kagome thought right than and there but quickly decided against. _Him knowing would probably do more harm than good anyway. _She reasoned watching Sesshoumaru stiffly walk out of her apartment and right back out of her life.

"Something's are better left unsaid " She recited softly while closing her apartment door unaware that Sesshoumaru had heard her statement.

.

.

.

_Please _**review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru normally never went inside this room due to the abundance of reminders that lay within it's four walls. He slowly entered his old bedroom and suddenly her scent filled his nostrils. He took in the disheveled state of the room and memories of the many arguments that had occurred between he and his ex-wife entered his mind. The very last argument was one that stood the most in his mind and his chest clenched curiously.

This argument never ended nor started the way their arguments usually do it actually started calmly and ended with him enraged and Kagome…

Well at that moment he didn't know how Kagome felt.

**Excerpt from The Story of a Wilted Black Rose**

**The last argument me and him ever had would be something engraved in my mind forever. I don't know what made that one argument so memorable to me maybe because the lack of screaming and growling but merely a quick and silent exchange of words. I wouldn't even call it a argument if there wasn't any anger present.**

**Instead of feeling hurt, furious and bitter towards Maru's and I relationship I felt a deep resignation it was probably the divorce papers sitting beside me on top of them was my wedding ring.**

**He had entered the room and his eyes immediately went to the small suitcase sitting innocently beside me. His eyes than traveled to the wedding ring sparkling cheerfully on top of the stack of the divorce papers.**

"**What is the meaning of this?" He asked his voice controlled not even hinting towards his anger.**

"**What does it look like? I am giving you something that you want and I need." I said closing the suitcase and zipping it up.**

"**And what is that, miko?" He asked moving towards the papers and picking them up with no regard for my wedding ring. My heart clenched painfully as I watched the dazzling gem hit the cold hardwood floor and I nearly cried.**

"**This is not what you want" He stated and I snorted standing and grabbing my suitcase.**

"**It is what I need. If you will constantly choose other women over me than fuck it. I'm just giving you what you want" I said and he growled dangerously and for a moment it was almost as if he was about to say something to stop me but instead he turned his back to me.**

"**Leave than" **

**End except **

Sesshoumaru picked up the discarded ring and sat down on the bed. His eyes looked at the engravings on it and in a rare show of emotion he bowed his head. On the ring was a promise that he had repeatedly broken even after he swore to himself he would never make the mistake his father had made a long time ago.

He heard a knock on the door and sat up straight slipping the ring in to his pocket.

"Yes Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked and the little toad waddled in to the room.

"Your package has come milord!" He said enthusiastically handing him the package and Sesshoumaru took it with a small nod. He quickly dismissed Jaken and gently opened the package revealing a identical book to the one he found in Kagome's apartment.

He carelessly threw the box on to the floor and opened the book to the back cover. He briefly read the authoress biography and he looked to the picture of Kagome and a puppy that reminded him of the mutt he saw in Kagome's apartment. He scowled at the pathetic creature and he wondered why would his ex-wife ever even consider getting a dog.

He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind as he made himself comfortable and opened the book and begin to read. He did not know that the information he would find within those pages would forever change his life around.

.

.

.

Kagome sighed as she walked the paved path around the pond her heart heavy from the encountered with her ex husband. Thunder trotted happily beside her seemingly unaware of Kagome's plight. Kagome looked out at the pond her eyes shimmering with sadness.

_When he looked at me he was disgusted_ Kagome thought with a bitter smile and she closed her eyes basking in the warm rays of the sun. Without Kagome's notice something caught Thunder's eye and with a loud bark he ran off in to that direction.

_I wonder if I'll ever be able to reconcile with my past and be able to move on_ Kagome thought stopping in her tracks and facing the pond. Thunder sat down in front of her his tail wagging. He looked up at her with innocently gleaming eyes but the item he held firmly between his jaws showed otherwise.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked taking the purple hat from the mischievous dog.

"Hey give me back my hat!" Someone shouted and Kagome looked back at the man. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar pair of purple eyes and black hair.

"Miroku" She whispered disbelievingly as he continue to run towards her.

**The Story of a Wilted Black Rose excerpt**

**I met Hentai when I was around ten or eleven years old. Taijiya introduced him to me and even back than he showed a other worldly wisdom and he would seem unapproachable if not for his friendly smile. His fondness of a female anatomy was the source of many arguments between he and Sango and also it was the source of comic relief for us all.**

**He is like this wise older brother to me and although he is cursed he still finds the reasons to smile. He and Taijiya were just destined to be together. I could tell that ever since I first saw him make her cry. She wasn't crying because she was sad but she was crying because she loved him so much that it terrified her. **

**I just know that when the time comes they will have the most adorable baby.**

**End excerpt.**

"Kagome?" Miroku questioned and Kagome nodded with a bright smile and Miroku pulled he in to a tight embrace. Kagome winced as his body rub against her injured arm but she quickly pushed the pain to the back of her mind hugging him back.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted angrily and Miroku quickly released her smiling happily at his wife. Before he could say anything Sango angrily slapped him in the face. Kagome laughed at Sango's shrill cry of Hentai. The former Taijiya looked at the woman a apology forming on her lips.

"Kagome?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded.

"Please don't hug me it kind of hurts when you do" Kagome said good naturedly and Miroku apologized to her.

**Excerpt from The Story of a Wilted Black Rose**

**I met Taijiya during my stay at Happy Kids mental institution. We met over one of the many grueling sessions of group therapy. We bonded over our hatred for the entire place and skepticism towards the adults controlling our tiny world.**

**Behind her anger was a kind, caring girl who has lost everything and gained nothing in return. She protected me even when I didn't have the will to protect myself and I love her for that. She's my sister in ever way but blood. From the first time we laughed together to the last time we cried in each other's arms I knew that this person would be in my life forever and ever. Even now I know that although she may be angry with my disappearance she would accept me back in to her life. **

**That's just how things go between the two of us.**

**End Excerpt.**

"He's adorable Sango" Kagome said pinching the little boy cheeks as he looked up at her with a shy look. Miroku was still battling Thunder for his hat and Kagome watched as Sango packed random things in to her van.

_She brought all of that for a picnic_? Kagome questioned as she watched her friend pack things in to her van.

"I finally got my hat back" Miroku said examining the wet and chewed hat and his sweat dropped.

"Matter of fact you can have it" He said throwing the hat back at the hyper dog.

"Kohaku's having a birthday party this Friday. You should come and bring Thunder with you" Sango said and Kagome looked down at the tiny child with a bright smile.

"What would you want for your birthday?" Kagome asked and Kohaku held up his hand with a wide smile.

"Vroom!" He shouted and Kagome grinned at his adorable expression and her eyes softened sadly as she watched Kohaku run around her shouted 'vroom'. Sango saw her friends sad yet happy expression and her heart broke for her.

The things that Kagome and seen and the things that Kagome has done it is a marvel at how she could possibly still live with her sanity intact.

_I guess that is just another mystery concerning Kagome_ Sango thought with a sigh.

.

.

.

The book dropped lifelessly from his hands and on to the carpeted floor. His entire being shook with his raging emotions and he looked down at his clawed hands hoping to find the answers laying with in one of his palms.

How could Kagome do something like that? How could she kill the only thing that could have brought them together? Why couldn't she come to him when the world around her seemed to much?

Questions like these plagued his mind and his eyes closed with the realization that he had played a hand in her suffering. Guilt washed over him but that was quickly replaced with bloodthirsty rage and deep hurt.

His beast howled with agony and want and the intense pain entered his body. Conflicting emotions battled within his chest. He wanted to hurt the woman for her crimes against him and his but than again he wanted to make love to her to confirm that even after all this time had past she still wanted him the way he wanted her.

He laid down on the bed surrounding himself with her scent. Her scent was both soothing and painful with the shocking news still fresh in his mind.

_Why ?_ He questioned as he felt his body involuntarily relax and suddenly he was plunged head deep in to the emotionless abyss of darkness.

.

.

.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just with school and than suddenly my aunt died and than a cousin. Than my little sister ups and tries to get pregnant. Life has been miserable.

But that's no excuse I owe it to you guys to try and update quickly. So I'm sorry.

.

.

.

Kagome sighed as she exited the hospital feeling a tad bit better know that a majority of her stitching was removed. Kagome looked up at the clear night sky and smiled as she took in the calming summer wind.

_It's nights like these that I love_ Kagome thought as she stuck out her finger trying to hail a cab. Instead of grabbing the attention of the cab Kagome was pleasantly surprised to see a big red truck stop in front of her. The driver flashed his pearly white fangs and his platinum blonde hair gleamed in the city lights.

"Need a ride?" He asked and Kagome opened the door and climbed in to the passenger seat. Kagome hugged Inuyasha thankful that he showed up when he did.

"Don't tell me your hiding from you wife again?" Kagome asked with faint amusement and Inuyasha glared at her as he begun to drive towards Kagome's condo.

"Feh." Inuyasha answered and Kagome snorted.

"I'll take that as a ' Yeah she was throwing another bitch fit about me not giving her my credit card or some shit like that.'"

"For your information wench we was arguing because Kikyo wants to throw some wild elaborate party that might tip my mom off as to where we live." Inuyasha said.

"Your still hiding from your mom?" Kagome questioned

"Hey! I'm not hiding from her. I'm just not telling her where I'm at!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome gave him a blank look and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha your hiding from her. Hell even I am hiding from her." Kagome said.

"Don't tell me she came to visit"

"No she sent Sesshoumaru" Kagome answered and Inuyasha winced.

"What did lord asshole say?"

"Nothing important" Kagome answered looking out of the window. For a moment they were quiet and Kagome took that moment of silence to delve in to her thoughts.

_I have a feeling that Sesshoumaru will be back._ Kagome thought with a sigh. She wasn't to thrilled with the thought of her ex-husband being back in her life but she knew that ,like many other things, this was out of her control. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts once a odd looking girl reached her view. The girl had white hair and black emotionless eyes. She wore all white and she cradled a small child in her arms. There was something oddly familiar about this girl.

"I read your book." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and saw a small sad smile upon his face and her eyes softened.

**Excerpt from the story of a wilted black rose:**

**What can I say about big red besides he is loud mouthed ,brash, often speaks before he thinks, kindest, most caring, and over protective big brother I will ever know he was the only one besides my little brother who I stayed in contact with when I left Japan. He was also the one who encouraged me to write the book and stopped me from committing suicide in high school. He was the only one I would openly cry in front of because he understood being different from the rest he understood not fitting in to the regular crowd and how it feels to be mocked and teased for something you have no control over.**

**So I would like to give him a big thank you because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive to tell my story today and I owe him my life for all he has done for me. He gave me shelter and food when I was homeless he was always my back bone and I am eternally grateful to him for everything he has done for me.**

**End excerpt**

"What did you think about it?" Kagome asked

"Truthfully? I think it's one of the best books ever written. It takes major balls to write all that shit down and publish it for the entire world to see."

"Yeah I just hope I didn't hurt to many people when I aired out my dirty laundry." Kagome muttered miserably as she remembered Souta's reaction to the book.

"Let me guess your scared that Lord Fluff Balls is going to try to kill you?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded.

"Well you were scared at the time and given your history of course you would be terrified of having a child. Lord Asshole should know by now that sometimes you tend to act on emotion instead of common sense." He said wisely and Kagome reached over and put the back of her hand through her forehead.

"Wench what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked

"First you read and than your actually said something that's intelligent. Who in hell are you and what in the hell did you do with my Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, crazy wench" Inuyasha said pulling over on to Kagome's building. Kagome saw a boy with similar features to herself and cheered childishly.

"Souta!" She shouted opening the car door and running towards her brother.

"At least wait until the car stopped!" Inuyasha shouted watching with a large smile as the tiny woman practically tackled her brother.

_Those two are going to be the death of me. Was Inuyasha's thought as he went to go greet the younger Higurashi._

_._

_._

_._

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagome after all of our time together we have never talked about three people." She informed me as her warm brown eyes held her attention. She has always held that power over Kagome. Her warm aura put a balm over Kagome's wounds. She knew when to push Kagome when needed and was the one to stop Kagome's self torture. Kagome trusted her with her life simply for the fact that the woman before her never judged her no matter how she was always put in to position where she could rightfully do so.

"Kagome this may be tough for you but considering the fact that _he_ has reemerged in to your life I think that we need to prepare you to face him. He might be my cousin but he could also be brutal when he wants to be." She said and Kagome nodded her nervousness showing on her face. This was going to be a time where she pushed Kagome until the point where Kagome wished to do nothing more then to revert back to her old ways.

"Rin the thing is I'm afraid that talking about him might not only hurt me but hurt you to." Kagome confessed and there was a look of pain within Rin's eyes. It was truth once upon a time Sesshoumaru was her hero that was until he allowed the world to take away everything that made him _him_. Rin knew only what she had seen. She remember spending the night's with Kagome holding her as the underweight woman cried over her spiritually dying husband and the fact she could not save him from himself. At the time Kagome couldn't hardly save herself.

"Your right Kagome this will be hard for me." Rin said her voice trembling as her brown eyes begun to water. She smiled sadly at Kagome and Kagome returned the smile allowing her own tears to flow.

"I guess this is therapy for both of us, huh?" Rin said and Kagome nodded. They slowly begun to rehash the past both the good and the bad starting from the time when she had first laid eyes on Sesshoumaru.

**Excerpt from The Story of a Wilted Black Rose**

**I never considered myself overly pretty. I tried to not draw any attention to myself so only a select few people knew my name. Most of the assholes who used to try to beat me up after school only really knew me by the names my sister calls me.**

**.… the list goes on.**

**The day came when me and BigRed got in to a major argument where him and Wicked finally announced their relationship to the public we stopped talking. With the rest of my friends being oblivious to what that woman has done to me and thinking me nothing more then over exaggerating they left me one by one. LilBro was so busy wrapped up in his own life that most of the time I thought that he had forgotten I existed.**

**So I was alone. I no longer had a soul in the world who gave a fuck whether I lived or died. So for the first time in my life I turned to the bottle. I begun to get so drunk that I become numb both physically and mentally. My temper shortened and I begun to look for fights as if I had a death wish.**

**It was at this time of my life that he came in. At that time I felt as if I was at my lowest most despicable. One night I was drinking just outside of my old elementary school sitting under my once favorite cherry tree. I held a gun in my hand and ironically it was provided by lovely Wicked twin. It was the single most nicest thing the bitch has ever done for me.**

**I drowned the bottle and put the gun to my head as I thought over my wretched life. I didn't even cry. Crying means that I regretted everything that I regretted taking my own life. The problem is every time I held a gun to my head my heart was never filled with regret only acceptance.**

**Just as I was about to pull the trigger a strong force ripped it from my hand and when I opened my eyes I was met with the sight of Maru. His voice was cold but his words wrapped around me like a warm blanket. He took my drunk ass to my apartment and made me feel wanted cared for and ever since then Maru has been my angel and somedays I like to think that I was his.**

**Who would have thought that the very man who had stopped me from taking my own life so many times would eventually become the very reason why my death would eventually become the only thing I had left in the world.**

**End Excerpt**

Later on that night she found herself sitting under that exact same cherry tree that years ago she was about to take her life under. Beside her sat a quiet Thunder. His giant muzzle rested on her uninjured leg as his mistress mind wondered from place to place. Her hand absentmindedly petted his head. The full moon shone down on her form highlighting her midnight blue hair and putting an artificial twinkle in her ocean blue eyes.

"Sometimes I wish that he would have never found me that night." She whispered more to herself then to him. He nearly growled at that thought and looked upon his mistress silent observer. The youkai looked like nothing more then a ghost. One of his eyes was wide and blood red tinted with rage while the other was a molten gold color filled to the brim with saddness and regret.

"I don't think that I would ever take that night back." He said his rumbling voice breaking the silence. She never looked away from the wavering moon and the only indication that she has heard him was the slight stiffen of her shoulders.

He looked at her. Really looked at her and for the first time in a long time his heart clenched. Reason and emotion warred within him. A strong part of him was angry at the life she has taken. Of what she has taken away from him. Angry at both himself and she for ruining what could have been a perfect marriage. The other half was so filled with regret that he wanted nothing more to do then to sit down and talk to the woman he had hurt so much and ask her forgiveness and in turn forgive her. Both parts knew that if she was not deserving of a least a degree of forgiveness then he was forever damned.

"Sesshoumaru" She said tensely and Sesshoumaru her power slowly crackle around her. His eyes widened considerably. Kagome rarely used her ki. It was so hard to remember that she had miko powers.

"I am not here to fight you, Kagome. I am only here to hear the truth from the horses mouth." He said walking in to the open. Thunder growled menacingly but with a simple word from Kagome his growling stopped but the glare he gave Sesshoumaru informed the youkai that the baser canine was not afraid to attack if necessary.

Kagome looked him in the eyes and he could see her urge to run war with her urge to fight. She was merely the shadow of the woman he used to love just as he was nothing more then the shadow of the man he used to be.

"Sesshoumaru I was four months pregnant the night I decided to take my life. I did not know that I was pregnant but that is still no excuse for my carelessness. I killed our child Sesshoumaru and I would complete understand if you would wish to take my life for it." She said her voice wavering but her eyes never left his. So many emotions passed between them so many already said three years before in anger. Some that was currently best unsaid. She didn't even blink when she found herself pinned to the tree by her neck.

His claws pressed gently and he only pressed lightly against her windpipe. His eyes expressed a killing intent but his body language screamed another thing. She wanted desperately to panic to match his anger with her own but she kept her emotions in check. Rin would chastise her tomorrow for once again putting someone else's feelings before her own but she could not help it. Doing so was engraved in her nature.

"Goodbye Sesshoumaru." She whispered and just like that he was gone. Leaving her all alone under the cherry tree she could never be sure but she could have sworn she heard him whisper something along the lines of…

"Forever Kagome"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Well sorry for taking so long to update but things have been busy lately. With Graduation, Prom and getting ready to go to college things have been hectic. Despite the struggle this year I am not a proud member of University of Bridgeport class of 2016. Yay me take that evil guidance counselor!

Anyway since it is summer I will be updating more often. This chapter is short but you will hear from me again in a few days. Oh and screw the censorship! If I want to write a got damn lemon I will write a got damn lemon if the adminstrators don't like that then I'm taking my writing elsewhere!

I do not own Inuyasha.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

His usually pristine clothes were dirtied and wrinkled. He reeked of alcohol and sex. His eyes where dull and lifeless almost like a dolls. Within his large hand he held the very ring that once bound a tiny blue eyed miko to him. Supposedly forever.

He snorted at the idea of a marriage binding them forever. Marriage was short fleeting, and easily destroyed so much more different then a mating bond. He snorted if he would have mated her then he would have been unable to have affairs because the trusting idiot would have known so immediately. An nearly invisible wince graced his face as he thought about all those time she discovered one of his many mistresses. At first she would yell and scream at him. Her tears always came much later when she had secluded herself within the guest house on their estate. For days she would avoid him until finally she would gather up the courage to say 'I'm Fine' but both of them knew that she wasn't.

He closed his eyes as the onslaught of emotions assaulted his senses. Heartbreak, Anxiety, but the most predominant emotion was anger. He was angry at her for making him feel this way. It was her fault their marriage ended . It was her fault that their pup was dead. If only she never told him anything. Ignorance is bliss or so they say

**The Story of a Wilted Black Rose Excerpt**

**I remember that day clearly. Almost as if it just happened an hour ago. I made us this elaborate dinner filled with his favorite foods. I lit candles and put on a piece of sexy lingerie. That night I was going to tell him everything about my past, about my fears for the future and about how much I have fallen in love with him during the few short months of our marriage.**

**We ate and talked about our days. As usual we laughed and joked and when he asked me what was the special occasion. I just blurted it out.**

"**I love you"**

**After my confusion he scoffed, finished his meal and left. When he returned he carried the scent of sex, cheap perfume and most of all he reeked of fear.**

**End Excerpt**

He slammed his fist on to the desk splintering the wood and sending the glass bottle crashing to the floor. He prided himself on his control but when it comes to Kagome Higurashi it's like he could not help himself. Last night as she sat under that tree looking just as lost and sad as he she did the day that they first met. The same word she had whispered to him the night of their honeymoon as she looked in to his eyes with such love.

"_forever Sesshoumaru" _She had said and that word rang in his heart. If only she had fought for him then he wouldn't have strayed. If she would have begged him to stay he would have. She never fought for him. She never fought for their child.

He stood up and grabbed his car keys and the damned book that had started him on his drinking binge. He was going to go to her . He had no idea what he was doing but he knew tonight everything had to end. He was going to extinguish these emotions even if it meant getting rid of her.

.

.

.

.

She likes Yellow

I Like Blue

You Like Me

and I love You

So for my love to last

besides giving me a little cash

give me something sour or sweet

and remember to keep it neat.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha

It's been awhile I hope I still have readers out there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**An Excerpt From The Story of a Wilted Black Rose**

**And So I end my story with an image. Imagine if you will a tattered young woman covered in bruises from head to toe an once pure white sundress drenched in her tainted blood. Her midnight blue hair was dull and lifeless and cut short and choppy. Her eyes dead like a porcelain dolls. She was alone on the stage littered around her were dolls replicas of all those whom had touched her in life and whom she had touched.**

**Imagine this young woman looking at you the audience with her blank eyes and suddenly a haunted smile ghost her face. Within her hand appears a single black rose. Her voice hollow desolate sends a chill down your spine**

"**May my death be of some use. May you through my story through my tears and blood be reborn." and with nothing else to say she crumpled to the ground like a puppet whom strings have been cut. **

**The currents close and there are no applause just whispers. That is all my life has ever summed up to a whisper and then Silence.**

**End Excerpt**

Thunder watched helplessly as the human dragged his limp mistress from the safety of her bedroom to the living room. His electric blue eyes connected with hers and all he saw there was resignation. Every muscle was tense as he waited for the order that would never come. He waited and waited but even as she whimpered and weakly asked the men to release her the order never came.

"The bitch isn't even putting up a fight." The ring leader said as he tied her hands uncomfortably behind her back and duct taped her legs at an odd angle. There was a stab wound in her torso but she neither complained or even hint at the fact that the pain was unbearable. Thunder looked in to his master's sapphire blues looking for any bit of resitance any will to fight to see another day.

There was none. Thunder whimpered as he watched as the men ramsacked their apartment looking for any signs of any valuables they could find. He swallowed a mournful howl as he predicted the outcome of tonight. A long time ago she had lost the will to live and made everyone swore that if she was put in a life or death situation that they would not intervene. They did not understand her wishes but respected it but Thunder had never thought he would be pivy to her dying moments.

He watched as one of the men growing frustrated threw a large vase at the back of her head and she tensed up but never cried out as the shards embedded themselves within her skull and back. The other man held her up by her long hair sneered down at her as he brutally thrust his boot in to her wounded torso.

"Where is it? I know your filthy fucking rich so where the fuck is the cash?" The ring leader roared and instantly an hollow laugh left Kagome's lips as she stared at her murderer. Her eyes looked like that of a dead woman as she looked up at the man and he repressed a shudder at the sight of the bitter laugher.

"All my belongings where destroyed in the fire and I never carry cash around but since you know me so well you would know that I have photographic memory." She informed them in a sing song voice taunting to the two men. The ring leader growled his soulless back eyes looking down at the strange woman with a frustrated scowl. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a gun aiming it for her forehead. Her smile never wavered as he cocked his weapon. She looked up at her murder with lifeless eyes. He pulled the trigger and she heard a defining roar before excruciating pain wracked her body.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and just before her world went black she saw a pair of broken golden eyes. She felt the chains tying her soul to this realm break. Her last thought before death proclaimed her was a simple wish for those around her to be happy.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Please Review_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry this took so long but this chapter was really tricky to write and then on top of that I started college. Well ladies and gents please don't kill me because assure this is not the end of the tale. So please keep reading.

The inspiration for this chapter comes from Snow Patrol Chasing Cars

.

.

.

.

.

His pristine suite was soiled but yet he could not find it within himself to care. Mud, blood both his, her's and their's. His eyes were dulled with the want of nothing more then for the earth to swallow him whole. He looked up through the branches of the tree that was older then time itself. That mysterious organ in his chest begun to clench and then quiver as it wished to simply release the anguish it felt over the passing of the one it loved the most.

Of the one he loved the most.

He looked down at the book that once seemed so significant but now it felt so insignificant. He felt foolish but that emotion was felt to often by the silver haired youkai. He had lost her before but that pain was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now. He looked down once more at the innocent looking picture of a single rose. He originally thought that this book was a confession made by a women riddled with guilt and regret but now as he looked down at the book he knows the truth. This was written by a women whom has felt that her life no longer had a purpose. That she was no longer needed in this world and wanted to share her story just for the same reason any dying person would share their tale. She was afraid of being forgotten. This was her suicide note.

Suddenly he felt pelts of rain hit him and he looked up at the cloudy sky. He let out a humorless chuckle at the thought that maybe this was Kagome's way of crying with him something that they had not done together since the very beginning of their relationship. Suddenly he felt the presence of the two women whom was always so close yet so distant.

"There is something that I have to tell you Sesshoumaru-sama. Something important so please listen." Rin said quietly but he never turned to acknowledge her. Her usually groomed hair was thrown in to an tangled bun. Her chocolate eyes were reamed with red evidence that she had been crying. Tsukiko, who had not a hair out of place, put her hand on the young human's shoulder indicating that her son was listening.

"It's about Kagome and the pup. It's not Kagome fault that your pup is gone it's all mine. If Kagome was unable to make decisions for herself it was up to me and Inuyasha to decide what was best for her. Inuyasha wasn't there so it was just me. The doctor told me that Kagome was in the type of condition that it would be an high risk pregnancy and that they would be surprised if she made it through birth. They wasn't sure why the child was killing her they just knew that it was. I know if I just called you but you always took her smiles away and I wanted Kagome to smile again and she was doing so even if it meant she was drinking that still meant in her own way she was happy. I was scared you were going to turn her into the lifeless doll again. So I told the doctors to get rid of it and they did. Kagome blames herself but it was all my fault this time it was me who took her smile away and I am so sorry." Rin said tears streaming down her face at the end of her tale thunder begun to roll in but still the youkai did not move he simply looked up at the chaotic sky.

"Go Rin I shall meet you at home." Tsukiko said and Rin immediately did what she was told. Tsukiko waited until the girl was out of ear shot before she slowly sat before her son. He looked down from the sky to his regal mother. The woman he was always so close to but could never touch.

"This Tsukiko is sorry for not showing you what true love is. I never showed what love was. I never gave you affection, I never showed you that love is a constant give and take. I have only showed you the painful side of love and that is all that you know. You do not know how to properly love another and I should have taught you that. this mother is sorry my son and I hope one day you and that precious little miko could forgive me. Also I am sorry for letting forget who and what you are but for all of our sakes I am here to remind you." Tsukiko said bowing her head shocking her son out of his stupider. He looked at this mother whom looked so much like him that others would often mistake them for brother and sister. For hundred's of years she had been distant, lonely like a distant boat that he had always tried to swim to but the closer he get the further away it seemed.

"Mother I…" Sesshoumaru was silenced by a chastising growl and suddenly the humble woman turned in to a angry mother whose glared could have killed him if he allowed it.

"Just I have owned up to my mistakes you will do so also. Prince Sesshoumaru Heir to what once was the Western Lands. What happened to honor pup if I have taught you anything I have taught you that. Also have you not learnt me and your father's tale? Or are you such an idiot that your allowing that bastard and his pet bitch to control you so much that you have lost all heart, all morals and most importantly fucking common sense!" She growled and Sesshoumaru blinked in shocked but remained silent as his mother's words slowly sank in.

"You are also a youkai but you flounce around even in your own home as a pathetic human. Have you even forgotten your sense of smell, your hearing? Or more importantly how long have you caged yourself in order to live simply? You took your frustration and anger out on one of the only person on this earth whom have seen everything and still wanted your pathetic ass and you know what your going to fix everything. I want my daughter- in-law back. I want grandpups and most importantly I want you happy and while hiding our features is necessary it is simply demeaning to me and yourself how you allowed your father to turn you into a puppet." Tsukiko growled and there was a beat of silence before lighting struck in the sky above. Sesshoumaru shivered as he allowed his mother's words to sink in to him and he realized that she was right. He had ignored every instinct every thing that he knew was right and for what purpose?

"She is dead." He stated simply and Tsukiko snorted her eyes filled with amusement.

"I know that pup. Go retrieve the sword made from my fang." Tsukiko stated and Sesshoumaru gave her a blank stare. Internally Tsukiko cursed and she let out a small growl.

"Tenseiga." She stated simply and it was like something ignited in Sesshoumaru and for the first time in a long time a small smile crossed his face.

"Once your miko is healed we will sit down and discuss you two's idiocy. I have a feeling you two would need a medator." Tsukiko said before turning away and quickly leaving. She felt awkward and exposed and she was positive that if she stayed any longer Sesshoumaru would have seen the overwhelming concern and also the profound saddness that lurks in her heart. She closed her eyes and let out a tiny sigh. She hoped that Sesshoumaru fixed this that woman was probably the most greatest thing that could have happened to him. She refused to allow Sesshoumaru or Kagome to make the same mistakes she did.

She had allowed her soul mate to slip through her figners thanks to her vanity and pride. She couldn't watch her pup's soul crumble as her's had. She would make them fix this even if she have to lock them in a room together.

**The Story of a Wilted Black Rose Excerpt**

**Contrary to popular belief I do not hate or regret my time with Maru. He is and always will be the love of my life. Most of the greatest memories that I own are with him. Through him I have lived an entire lifetime filled with profound pain and unreasonable happiness. He is my soul mate.**

**I know others do not understand but I wasn't the only one hurt in this relationship. While Maru may have constantly choosen other women over me. I constantly used my words to demeen, degrade and break him down. I was constantly attacking him. Even during that one moment in time when he was at his most vulnerable full of sincere apologies and willingness to mend our relationship I still could not let my guard down. I still attacked him and this time I stabbed him in the one place that could never heal…his heart.**

**So if I ever had the chance I would say that I am sorry but I would never ask for him back. Me and Maru are to broken, to shattered to properly love one another. When we tried to blend our two heart in to one we constantly cut and wounded another. Until we can make ourselves whole or least show some semblance of having pieced ourselves together we would never be able to love others properly.**

**Let alone ourselves.**

**End Excerpt.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry if I have not been around for awhile life has been pretty hectic with school and then Hurricane Sandy and everything.

Well if anyone wants to follow my weird ass on twitter follow me K_A_Z_E_ . If you have any story ideas or just want to bother me or if you just want to know my favorite color just you know ask/tell me. I would be glad to answer.

Well Anyway on with the story!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Excerpt From The Story of the Wilted Black Rose**

**There was a time when singing and playing the piano was the only way I knew how to say how I feel. It was the only way I knew how to tell the world I was sad or happy. When I was in our living room belting out my unending sadness and love it was the only time me and Maru would put our guards down. For he would pick up a violin and each and every time we would be perfectly in sync with each other. Even when we were hurting each other we loved each other immensely.**

**The last time I sung or even touched a piano was after I had asked him for a divorce. I was staying at my Little brother's and his fiance's new home. He had given my the basement so that I could have some privacy. For the first two weeks I was silent simply eating to not worry my younger sibling and staying out of the way of his irate fiance. **

**Then seemingly out of nowhere a song arose in my heart. I sat in the middle of the floor for what felt like all day and I sung. I sung even when my voice was hoarse and the tears were clouding my vision. I sung to ease the pain in my heart. **

"**Shut up! Shut up! Shutup! Shut up! Why are you such a fucking burden all the fucking time?!" My little brother shouted from the song died on my lips and locked itself in my heart. Souta apologized immediately trying to explain that he was just frustrated and things but I knew that he meant it. To him I was nothing more then a burden. I tried so hard to make sure he was happy but I guess I failed in doing that to.**

**That was the very last time I sung.**

**End Excerpt**

Souta sat silently on the couch with a small shot of whiskey sitting in front of him. Hitomi sat across the room looking up from her book every now and then to send her husband a worried glance. She then looked over to the seemingly innocent book that sat beside him and resisted the urge to glare at it.

"Stop it Hitomi" Souta said his voice hoarse from crying and the angry shouting. Looking at that sad smile that seemed to follow his sister even in death. Hearing Inuyasha say that she has already had everything worked out so there was no funeral to plan. It was to much for him. He was the boy that she always fought so hard to protect. His sister had given up everything for him even her own happiness.

"Stop what?" Hitomi asked confused as she looked at her beaten down husband. She had the urge to get up and go to him but she knew that in this state she couldn't reach him. Only Kagome could pull him out of his depression.

"Stop hating her. I know that it was my fault for letting you talk me in to pushing my sister away but...Enough is Enough!" Souta banged his fist on to the table picking up the glass and flinging it in to the wall. Hitomi jumped looking at her husband with wide eyes filled with fear. Souta curled up balling his hands in to his hair. Tears fell from his eyes as he begun to rock back and forth. Hitomi was shocked she never knew that he noticed her dislike for his sister.

"She told me that since you were the love of my life that I should always put you before anyone but this time I can't do it! That is my sister Hitomi! She took care of me and loved me and made sure my childhood was as bearible as it was! I knew that listening to her was wrong when she told me to try to appease your jealousy but its stupid! That is my sister got damn it! The only family had." Souta ended his tirade with a whimper. His sobs got louder and Hitomi heart shattered. She was so wrapped up in her own jealousy she never thought about how that made Souta feel. But something in her burned at the thought that Kagome was the one who had to talk him in to putting her first. Souta looked up at her and his piercing gaze unsettling her.

"I'm pregnant" She blurted out and a disgusted look cross Souta's face as he quickly stood up. He grabbed his things and Hitomi begun to question loudly where he was going. He turned around and headed for the door. Hitomi scrambleled up trying to catch him before he slipped away but he turned and stopped her with a look. It was so full of rage, hurt, and confusion that it stopped her in her tracks.

"I need time to think and grieve. It's obvious I wont be able to do that here." He growled before storming out of the house. She looked at the closed door with wide eyes as her mind begun to play over the conversation that she and her husband just had.

"What have I done?" She questioned as she crumpeled to the carpeted floor hoping that soon her husband would walk back through it so that she may give him the comfort that he deserved.

.

.

.

.

Souta's head was pressed against the staring wheel trying to push away the all consuming feeling of loniliness. He wondered if this was how Kagome felt during her entire life. Very rarely did his sister have someone to comfort her during her times of profound grief and the guilt at not being there for her was eating at him inside. His phone rang and slowly he picked it up only to receive the greatest news in his young life.

"Souta, get to the hospital. I don't know how Sesshoumaru did it but Kagome is alive." and in the background he heard the most beautiful sound that he heard yet.

The sound of Kagome singing.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but here it is.

Well I haven't given this disclaimer in a long time because I thought it wasnt needed but one disgruntled 'anonymous' reviewer made me realize I should start putting it up.

Sorry for all grammar, spelling mistakes. They are all mine by the way since I am like the queen of run on sentences and basic grammar fuck ups. As far as the spelling goes..due to my laptop malfunctioning I am living off the grace of others and some of these computer systems were created before I hit puberty so they don't catch all spelling mistakes. If anyone is interested in being my beta please message me and my schedule is everywhere since I started college and my grandmother being in the hospital I don't know how often I can update but I will try.

I was wondering do anyone out there live in Connecticut or attend University of Bridgeport. I'm just really curious.

Anything else that I didn't cover?

Oh ... I don't own Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Story of the Wilted Black Rose**

**I once told Maru that I couldn't live without him. I told him that before we met that my world was a dark place. My little brother was like a tiny spark of light that constantly flickered in and out. Once I met Maru though it was like my whole world brightened. He was like the sun a vital part to my existence. With him I discovered new things, met new people, under the light of the sun my songs where not swallowed by the darkness but rang out loud and clear.**

**When things started to turn sour it was like watching the sun set but the problem is I didn't even have the star or the moon to light my way. My little brother was so wrapped up in his life that I was afraid to lean on him. Big Red was the same. I no longer had those tiny sparks of light that made my world bearable. **

**For the first time in my life I was plunged in to total darkness. I was cold and alone and my world died with me. The darkness swallowed my soul and it left me scarred. I don't think that I would ever be a whole person again. I don't know how NOT to be broken.**

**I just want to die but no one would let me. Please let me die.**

**Please... let me go...please.**

**End Excerpt.**

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Toga asked as his oldest son burst in to their home three o'clock in the morning. His current mate Izayou marched down the stairs in nothing but a pair of tiny underwear and a matching lace bra. Sesshoumaru said nothing on the whores appearance and continued on his way with his father in tow.

"I'm getting tenseiga." Sesshoumaru growled out as he marched down in to the basement and easily found a very large vault. He easily grabbed the sword ignoring his father's questioning. He had no time for the selfish bastard right now.

"I demand to know what is going on!" Toga roared with authority his eyes flashing red as he blocked his sons path. Sesshoumaru eyes bled a crimson red color as he growled and bared his fangs at his former alpha. He tightly gripped the sword as he tried to remain calm when all he wanted to do was kill the youkai before him. His aura lashed out nearly crushing the older youkai.

"Go to hell." Sesshoumaru growled shocking Toga in to silence. He watched as his son soon became a blur running past him at high speed. Toga silently When had his son become so strong. He heard Izayou gently call him to come back to bed and he reluctantly did so deciding to go pay a visit to the mother of his oldest child tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She sat down silently on the bench her small feet dangling off of the side of the park bench. She nervously smoothed down her snow white dress as she picked at . Especially her dainty feet which was covered in vicious cuts. the end of the large ribbon that tied around her waist. Her tiny body was covered with bumps and bruises She looked up at the people passing by as she silently wondered why was it that she was a little girl?

Also why did she know all of these people? Sango and Miroku walked by laughing and gigging with their son. Inuyasha walked past briskly looking angrily ahead. She simply sat at the side and watched as person after person that she have crossed paths with in life walked past the park bench.

"Kagome!" Someone shouted and she looked to the other side of the paved road to see a tall man with disheveled midnight blue hair and kind blue eyes. A large smile spread across her lips as tears filled her eyes. She quickly hoped down and ran towards him. She easily maneuvered past the crowd of people and made it to the other side. Once there she jumped in to his arms gripping his clothes and burrying her head in to his chest. Tears escaped her large blue eyes as he once again said her name as if he could not believe that she was here with him.

"Daddy?" She questioned taking in the realness of him. She looked up in to his eyes that was similar to his own and a large wail escaped her lips as she buried her head in to his chest and cried her heart. She called him over and over again as if to confirm to herself that he was really there with her in the flesh.

"My Kagome" He said gently wrapping his hands around his little girl and slowly dropping to the ground. He smiled warmly as tears slipped from his eyes. His little girl whom have been through more then any human being should have. She survived so much and she deserved to rest but of course the Gods have other plans for his daughter. Suddenly music played in the background and Kagome smiled once she realized it was the song that her father used to sing to her when she was going to sleep. He asked her for a dance and she agreed. They both stood up separating by a few feet and bowed to one another.

They came back together Kagome stepping on to his feet as he grabbed both of her hands. They begun to dance and Kagome laughed and smiled as her father told her funny story and jokes. Every know and then he would slip in how proud of her he was. He loved seeing his daughter smile and so much at peace. It has been a long time since he had seen are so happy.

"Kagome there are somethings that I must tell you." He said softly and Kagome nodded telling him that whatever he wanted to tell her she would be willing to listen.

"Kagome you are a miko and it seems that you have been entrusted with the protection of the shikon no tama." He said and she looked at him with confusion. He smiled sadly at his only daughter as the stopped dancing and he motioned for her to sit down on the picnic blanket. She looked at the food on the checkerboard blanket and happily asked if the food was for.

"I made sure to bring all of your favorites." He told her and excitedly she begun to happily nibble at the rice cake. He continued to explain.

"Well you will learn more about the shikon no tama later but you must know that you are in charge of protecting it. Once it comes in to your possession you would just know what it is. Also you have to be formally trained as a miko. It is up to you to make sure that thing is destroyed. Your the only who can do it." He told in a rush as if their time was almost up. He looked at Kagome for any indication that she understood. She sat the item she was eating down gently and smiled happily at him.

"I love you, Daddy and I still have no idea what is going on but as long as I dont have to go back I am okay." She said and his heart broke. Just as he opened his mouth to speak a boy with hair as white as snow and eyes which were brighter then the sun begun to come towards them. Kagome looked over and flinched as if she was being physically hit.

"You" He called softly and she scooted closer to her father. The boy held out his hand in offering to Kagome but she backed away nervously. Shaking in slight fear of going with this boy.

"I will be right here, Kagome." He told her and she looked over at her father. He smiled widely at her nodding towards the nervous looking boy. Kagome looked over at him slowly.

"My name is Kagome." She said softly and he gave her a small smile as he neverously informed her that his name is Sesshoumaru. He wore a really formal kimono that had a red pattern on the shoulder and few other places but otherwise was pure white. He also bore bruises on his tiny body. Slowly they came together and begun to ease awkwardly in to a dance.

"Kagome?" He questioned and she looked him in the eye.

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"I dont know why but I think I should tell you that I am sorry and that I really do love you. I love you so much." He said and she blushed brightly. She heard her father chuckled as she stumbeled out an answer to the boys question.

"Will you come with me, Kagome?" He asked and she shook her head and tried to back away but his grip on her tightend.

"Please Kagome. I love you, please. I need you." He begged and she looked over at her Daddy who was standing beside a really pretty lady. He gently mouthed for her to go and then she looked at the nervous golden eyes boy.

"Of course I will. I would go any where with you Sessho!" She said and he sighed in relief as their dance slowly came to an end they quietly faded out of sight.

"Midiroku I dont hit women but if that boy hurts her again..." He threatened and the older miko chuckled patting the disgruntled father on his back as they too begun to fade leaving the peaceful evergreen park in tact.

.

.

.

..

.

Upon her waking she heard screaming and shouting. She took a sharp breath of air and slowly sat up as she released it. Her chest hurt and her feet throbbed with pain. She looked around the room full of her friends and realized with horror what had happened. They rushed to her side asking her a million and one questions. Kagome could answer none of them. As they clamored closer the more she felt a weight on her chest and felt something trying to claw out of her throat.

Before she could contain it a song sprang from her lips as she closed her eyes and belted out the all to familiar lyrics allowing her heart to pour out in to every note. As she sang tears leaked from her eyes as she thought of those few beautiful moments she spent off of this earth and with her precious father. After she sang for a few minutes she felt herself get woozy. She laid down on the hard bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Why could she not even kill herself right?

.

.

.

.

Please Review

Well I am on twitter K_A_Z_E_ or find me on facebook at DiaMond Amaya Artis. Happy New Year everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry I have been gone for awhile and it is sad to say but my schedule will continue to be sporadic at best. College is harder than I thought it was and I am having a hard time balancing studying, club activities, work and writing.

Well I hope you like this chapter. Oh and I don't have a beta so for the grammar Nazis out there sorry for the bad grammar.

.

.

.

.

.

**Excerpt from the Story of the Wilted Black Rose…**

**Now that I look back I realize that not once in my life have I ever fought for myself. I have always fought for others my little brother, my friends, my husband, my ex sister-in-law but never for myself. It was when all the strings that tied me to that world of light was cut and I fell in to the pit of darkness at that precise moment I realized my true nature.**

**I was nothing more than a ghost made real momentarily by the need to protect. I was an silent observer someone whom would not be missed or thought of once I disappeared from this world. I tried time and time again to eradicate my existence. I tried to erase nearly everything that indicates that I was here. **

**Everything but the very novel that you are reading.**

**But time and time again I have failed. Maybe the gods hate me. Maybe this fates cruel joke. People die every day but as days pass me by I am never counted amongst the dead. I can only be counted as one of the barely living. Someone please come kill me. I have always prayed that today would be the day that I would feel my last heartbeat, that today would be the day that I take my last breathe. But I always wake up to see another sunrise. **

**I wonder why that is?**

**End excerpt**

It has been two months.

One month and not a word have slipped past her lips since the heart wrenching song she sung in the hospital. She ate, she slept and sometimes she wrote but little to no sound escaped past her lips. She had fought viciously when anyone tried to take her to their home. Souta had her sedated and brought her to his house warning Hitomi against doing anything to harm his very fragile sister. What no one planned was the violent outburst that caused the entirety of Souta's basement to lay in ruin. When Inuyasha tried to speak to her to see if she would talk she had slapped him sending them all in to a tailspin of shock. Kagome had never raised her hands to none of them no matter how each and every one of them deserves it. After that incident she stayed with Sango and Miroku and still without a sound she slipped out of their home not to be seen again for two weeks.

After Kagome performance in the hospital no one has heard or seen Sesshoumaru. They were all curious about his impromptu miracle but honestly no one but Rin cared about the males whereabouts until Kagome went missing. They wondered if maybe the youkai had taken her somewhere or maybe even killed her himself and buried her. While the last theory was shrouded with skepticism no one completely discounted it. Miroku had suggested that maybe they should simply wait uuntil she returned home. Since his was the only presence she tolerated he had spent a lot of time in her presence. She had not shown any suicidal tendencies. Besides he knew that Kagome would keep her promise to Souta and Inuyasha and will not die by her own that promise may not stop her from seeking out someone else willing to do the job for her. She certainly had enough money to do so.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked as she opened her door looking up at the male in shock. She had never seen him without his concealment spell on and honestly she had forgotten that he was a youkai.

**Excerpt from The Story of The Wilted Black Rose**

**Maru was the epitome of beauty. His hair reminded me of moonlight and his reminded me of the burning sun. His wonderful markings that I would have liked nothing more than to touch tempted me lured me and stirred something deep in my heart.**

**But he would never let me touch him. He was so deeply ashamed of himself that I had only saw him like this once. Just like the fact Maru did not know my past I did not truly know him. He was like a lake that you was banned from entering. You will always look at the beautiful surface of the water as it quietly reflects the constantly clear blue sky but there are things underneath the surface… things that I will never be allowed to understand. But I guess I was like that to him too. Never once did I speak about the past or myself. To him my scars were from simple childhood mishaps. Fitting my clumsy yet bubbly persona I put up for him.**

**I became someone I was not for the simple reason that I wanted him to love me. The romantic in me wants to believe that Maru wanted to hide himself from me because he loved me too. **

**To hold to my sanity I have to believe that somewhere in the forbidden deapth of his heart lays some sort of love for me.**

**End Excerpt**

Once they reassured themselves that Sesshoumaru had no idea where Kagome was they informed of the situation. They told him of Kagome's odd behavior over the last few months. How the only emotion she seemed to be able to exhibit is violent anger. Everyone knew of her tendency to drink herself under the table when under great duress. A drunken Kagome was brash, gloomy, poetic, highly sarcastic, and crude. Sesshoumaru briefly wondered if maybe if maybe if the only time he saw who his wife really was when she drunk. He closed her eyes remembering the time he first met her. Her eyes blurred from intoxication a manically happy smile gracing her face. Her body was trembling from both fear and excitement. He wondered how she would react when he informed her that the reason he stopped her from committing suicide was simply childish jealous. He was jealous that she had the ability to make such decisions.

"I'll find her." Sesshoumaru said simply standing up surprising them all.

"No." Souta Inuyasha,and Sango said at the same time both standing up about to block the youkai from looking for the fragile Kagome. Sesshoumaru gave them an haughty smile looking at their angry faces with something akin to amusement.

"Do you think you can stop this Sesshoumaru? If I wish to find the miko I will find her?" With that he left leaving them all dumbfounded. The first person to react was Inuyasha whom quickly threw off his concealment spell and ran out the door followed by a worried Souta and Sango.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha.

I feel like I do this every chapter but sorry again for my iffy updating schedule. Life has become a little to cruel for my liking.

Anyway sense I am now ( officially on summer vacation you should hear from me more often). Well anyway without any further rambling ladies and gents I give you the next installment for my love child!

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She continued to walk forward in nothing more but a pair of large rain boots, large pink bunny pajamas and a white tank top. She ignored the harsh October rain pelting down on her skin as her hollowed blue eyes mindlessly observed her surroundings. People whispered about her scared flesh especially the diamond shaped tiny mound of flesh that was bundled on her forehead. She stumbeled but quickly righted herself and kept moving foreward.

She was trapped in her own heart and in her own memories. The images and sounds of her torture played on repeat in her becoming the cell in which she resided in. The fear, the anger, the crushing loneliness became her shackles. For years she had only allowed herself to feel a portion of the acidic emotions only allowing herself to feel enough in order to appear human. The problem was after her resurrection she no longer had the comfort of death to keep herself from drowning. The first thing she admitted to herself was the fact that she was horrible at dying. After her brief encounter with her father in the afterlife she knew for a fact that she was not meant to die. She was meant to live on for some unclear purpose.

She did not try to escape the cage of her own making choosing to stay trapped because at least if she drowned while stuck in that dark corner of her heart she would not have to face the world. She would not have to look at the faces of her one family member and her handful of friends. She wanted nothing to do with them. She simply wanted to be left alone to wallow and to die.

_Come to me. I want you by my side._ A voice whispered in her ear causing her to pause on the busy city sidewalk. She looked around wondering where the voice came from but saw no one that seemed to pay attention to her. A hazy image appeared behind her minds eyes of a child who had the feel of something ancient of fragile. She was surrounded by nothing but trees. Her black eyes seemed to peer sadly in to Kagome's soul as one hand touched her swollen stomach and the other hand reached out for her.

_Kagome. I want you by my side._ She whispered again her words strung together with desperation. Kagome foot steps slowly begun to pick up speed until she broke out in to a full sprint. The memories that had became her cell faded as she focused on the image of the albino child. Her heart lightened a fraction as the mere fact that this stranger wanted her. Someone who seemed to want nothing more from her then her presence. As the thought of being wanted fanned the tiny flame of her recently crushed spirit back in to a roaring flame.

_I want to be a mother to someone for my last moments on earth. Will you let me?_ Her weak voice asked hopefully as she rubbed her swollen belly lovingly. Kagome closed her eyes and kept moving forward as she screamed with her entire being...yes.

**The Story of The Wilted Black Rose Excerpt**

**My mother was nothing more then a drunken selfish whore. Her only reason for giving birth to me and my younger brother was simple. She wanted to keep my father's bank account open to her at all times. She had hardly minded that he would send her monthly checks in order to keep her away from us. She did not have the hassle of dealing with her own offspring while reaping the financial benefits.**

**When my father died we stayed with our elderly Aunt K for almost a year. While me and my brother were saddened our father was gone we adjusted to the change. We were happy, and healthy. My Aunt K wasn't the most affectionate person in the world but we knew one way or another we were mother still received her monthly checks but she became unhappy with just that. Once she learned that me and my brother's caretaker received a lot of money she decided that the hassle of children was worth it. She took us from her and due to her age and the fact that she was our biological mother Aunt K could do nothing but pray for our safety and return.**

**The first week we were ignored. I took care of Souta even going as far as to take him to daycare and staying up all night with him when he could not sleep at night. My brother was my main priority. In that first week I took on his role as mother.**

**After that my brother's husband I shall call him by his street name Spider begun to notice my existence. At first it started with nasty comments about me, my father, my whore of a mother. But I ignored them I had to ignore them for the simple fact that I was scared. I knew that if I pleasured him with a response things would get worst. **

**I was right. He found the chink in my armor the only way to get me to play in to his sick and twisted game...My brother. He was so young and I wanted him to be as happy as possible. Even if that meant sacrificing myself. That night I locked the door and turned up the TV in our bedroom for the first. That was the fist night Spider stripped me of everything even my own dignity in the middle of our bare living room. I remember my mother walked in as he dug a knife in to the sole of my feet. I cried out for her. I begged for her to help me but she didn't. The one and the only time I called her Mommy.**

**She told me to shut up. She took a swig from her bottle and wobbled in to the kitchen turning up that old radio that surprisnly survived up until the day I left that house eight years later. I smashed that radio and that entire house before I packed me and Souta's things and left. All I wanted was a mom.**

**But I never got one.**

**Just a drunken whore.**

**End of the Excerpt**

Sesshoumaru sat on the ledge of a large building in the middle of the poluted city. His eyes were closed and his nose twitched as he rooted through the scents of the city. Behind him stood a large grey and white dog whose worried electric blue eyes scanned the crowded streets. His razor sharp canines protruded from his teeth. Standing on all fours he came to his companions shoulder when the great daiyoukai was standing. The dogs fur shimmered with electricity.

"We will find her." Thunder whimpered his voice carrying a natural rumble to it just like the thunder currently rolling in from the skies. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes reveling his molten gold orbs. His long silver locks seemed to dance in the wind as he radiated just enough of his youki inorder to evaporate the rain around him leaving him dry.

"We will find her but probably not until the storm lets up." Sesshoumaru informed the base youkai.

"But she could be dead by then!" Thunder growled his fur on end showing his willingness to argue with the stronger being. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly one eye landing on the agitated pet.

"My miko is not dead. Tessaiga forged a temporary bond between us when I resurrected her. Trust me she is very much alive." Sesshoumaru informed him before turning his head forward looking out in to the twinling city lights. He knew exactly where the miko was at and at first he had fully intended on going to her but he felt a change in her. There was a little more warmth coming from her and he felt the distinct stirrings of fragile hope bloom within the tiny woman.

His eyes softened as the intensity of the warmth begun to increase. He knew wherever she was she had found some comfort. He did not want to take that away from her so he will wait for her to return to them of her own accord. He will let no one disturb her not even his half brother and his group of loud self centered friends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inuyasha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her legs felt heavy with every step she took. She felt a sharp pain in her chest with every breath she took. The voice grew louder and louder as her instincts lead her to the beings location. Common sense told her that this could potentially be dangerous. Reason should have made her turn around and go back home. Yet she kept moving forward. The thought of someone simply loving her with no prior judgment. Someone who was willing to give her unconditional love besides her father.

"Kagome." She heard a voice whisper and came to a slow stop in front of a tiny cabin. On the cabin's porch sat a small albino girl. She was gently rubbing her swollen belly as her black eyes starred at Kagome with a gentle expression. Kagome took in the strange sight before her. Uncertainty kept her from moving forward as she wondered if it was even possible for somone who appears so young to be with child.

"Would it be better if I change my appearance?" She asked her voice emitting the sound of something far older then she could ever possibly comprehend. Kagome nodded dumbly and watched transfixed as a gentle glow surrounded the creatures form. When the glow receded what was left in its place was a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome asked taking a few steps back. She no longer felt the rain pelting her ice cold skin. Her eyes hardened with mistrust as she looked at the albino being. Kagome was no stranger to youkai. Although Sesshoumaru would like to believe that she was blind to certain oddities that were present in this world. She was so caught up at being perfect for her husband that she allowed him his illusion of her ignorance.

"I have done so much evil in my lifetime. So many horrible evil things. Yet as this innocent thing grows within me and I near the end of my life I find myself wanting to do something right. I have watched you your entire life and for some reason I feel responsible for you. The man who sired this child was in head over heels in love with you." She informed the younger female. Kagome's face scrunched up in confusion as she thought of who could have possibly loved her outside of Souta and her friends.

"I believe you called him redtails." She stated causing Kagome heart to constrict painfully.

"Is he..?" The blue eyed human questioned mournfully remembering her companions last words to her right before he disappeared. He was such a beautiful person both inside and out. For some reason he decided that he wanted to spend his last moments with her. Just like this creature before her. The last bit of her heart crumbled and her eyes filled with tears. She felt the pain in her chest acutely as she thought of her precious redtails.

"Come my child. Please come to me. Please let me comfort you." The woman begged holding out her arms to her. Her face was contorted in pain as if she felt every emotions that rocked through Kagome's frame. Without thinking of the consequences Kagome ran in to her arms.

**The Story of The Wilted Black Rose Excerpt**

**I was at the very bottom. I was at the lowest point that any being could fall and I wanted to stay there. BigRed and my little brother have chosen others over me. Monk and the slayer have decided that I was to toxic of an entity for their growing family. I no longer had Maru and Flower was so overcome by the guilt of my miscarriage that she could hardly look at me.**

**In every sense of the word. I was alone.**

**Then one day after I blacked out in some alley in America he picked me up. He took me to a very nice hotel and he told me I was the most beautiful angel that he has ever seen. That day he took care of me. He fed me, bought me clean clothes and bathed me. No matter how much I fought and protested he still had enough patience to deal with me. **

**For a month it went like that. He never gave me his name and I never gave him mine. We just talked. We bared our souls to one another and at the end of the month he told me that he was going to die. He taught me so much about myself and he claimed that I taught him about his capacity to love. Even though he could not pull me out of the hole entirely he helped me climb high enough to see the sun. **

**He taught me how to laugh again, he taught me how to smile. He gave me a sweet puppy whom I called thunder. He taught my heart how to beat. **

**He even taught me how to kill.**

**End Excerpt**

Sesshoumaru watched from outside of the barrier as the youkai comforted Kagome. He sensed no ill intent from the female so he made no move to stop the interaction. Besides the woman was dying by creating a barrier that slowed down time for all within it she probably brought herself two weeks.

Sesshoumaru felt through their connection her heart break at the news of this 'red tails' death. He felt the amount of comfort she received within the albino creatures arms. He was curious about her relationship with 'red tails' but he figured everything would come in due time. He monitored their movements carefully ready to step in if she was in any danger. He was content just allowing her this time to heal.

He decided to also take the time to reflect upon his own actions. He once thought of himself an infallible creature but the wake up call from his mother opened his eyes to a lot of his flaws. Over the last century he has allowed his father and Izayoi to control his life to the point that he was nothing more then a puppet to their schemes. He allowed himself to become a creature whom forgot what and who he was. He allowed his father to turn him in to a human.

He closed his eyes and sighed but he could not blame his father for the way he treated the woman he claimed to love. When he first met Kagome he saw her for who she really was and he loved her for being so broken and yet so selfless at the same time. He saw the moment she begun to change in to a female she thought that he would be more pleased with. He wanted to tell her that he did not want that but his father like the change he saw in the girl and Izayoi was semi pleased with Kagome's transformation so he let her be. He never told her that he knew those scars she waved off from childhood mishaps were scars that was born from cruelty. He never told her that he understood why she was so overprotective over her brother. He never told her a lot o things. He allowed her to enter his charade and he punished for it by breaking her heart time and time again. There were things that he still held her accountable for in their failed marriage but now he saw that she was not the only one at fault.

He saw that she was not wrong for walking away if anything she was the better one out of the two. She had the strength to leave where he was to blinded by his own ego to see how badly they were hurting each other.

He used one clawed hand to rub his temples as he switched his train of thoughts from the past to the future. He wondered if fate would bless him with another chance to be with her or was he only granted to the opportunity to simply apologize for his role in dismantling a beautiful creature such as she.

"Son, I think its time we talked." A voice growled and from his spot on the tree Sesshoumaru looked down upon the angry form of his father.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**An Excerpt from The Story of a Wilted Black Rose **

**How can I explain the General? A man so great and powerful that he single handedly bested a god? The man who can only be described as great and terrible? The man who single handedly left nothing but carnage and destruction in the lives of those beings he graced with his extended presence?**

**As you can see I do not hold a favorable opinion of my ex father-in-law but it has nothing for what he has done to me directly. I watched BigRed fight tooth and nail for his father's approval doing everything short of cutting off his own ears. I watched my strong willed passionate best friend reduced to nothing but a smoldering ash under the constant disapproving gaze of this man who could never truly live up to the title of Father.**

**Despite how much Maru tried to hide it. I saw the lonely little boy inside of him. The child who would work so hard just to live up to the General's standards. The boy who tried so hard to excel at everything but in the eyes of the person who mattered the most he always fell short. Maru who conquered the world but was so blinded by the need for his father's approval that he could he see where he fell short. That beautiful boy who systematically dismantled himself in order to please that man.**

**What he did to Maru's mother was unforgivable.**

**I hate that man. I Hate that man. I HATE THAT MAN! Not for the snobbish kindness he bestowed upon me from time to time. Not for the rude comments that him and his current whore of a wife would direct towards me and my brother. I hate him for causing those two precious boys so much hurt and pain. I hate him for never being the encouraging father that Big Red needed. I hate him for never being the accepting being that Maru desperately worked for. I hate him. I curse his name and I hope upon his death that he is casted in to the inner most depths of hell. I hope that his punishment is something so degrading and so horrible that he would cry like the bitch I know he is. **

**I hate him. I hate him.**

**End of Excerpt.**

There was a time in Maru's life when his father seemed larger then life. His father was his ideal what he wanted to become. He wanted this man's acceptance more then anything else in this world. Now he saw his father as nothing but a feeble old dog who he has allowed to leash and collar him. Maru jumped down from his perch on the tree. His face was a mask of indifference but his eyes highlighted his annoyance with his sire's presence. In a show of defiance Sesshoumaru looked challengingly in to his father's eyes further fanning the elder's anger.

"What is the meaning behind your recent behavior? First you take tenseiga without my permission. Then you pounce around without your concealment. You flare your aura as if we are in the feudal era pup. You abandon your post at the company and then give the position to your brother! What in the seven hells has gotten in to you!" Toga roared causing the area around him to shake under the weight of his ire. The local wildlife fled far from the danger in to the barrier which remained undisturbed.

Sesshoumaru remained unaffected by his sire's outburst if anything he seemed vaguel amused by it. He silently listened as Toga growled and snapped out his grievances even blaming Sesshoumaru for the fact that neither Rin, His mother nor Inuyasha have contacted him or Izayou in the past few months. It was then that it clicked for Sesshoumaru the real reason for his sire's agitation.

He felt that his position of alpha was being threatened. Sesshoumaru smirked at the delicious feeling that flowed through him with the thought. He knew Toga felt that Sesshoumaru of all people was a threat to him. The Great Dog General felt threatened by a son he found to be nothing more then one large disappointment. Oh the Irony.

"Fuck Off." Sesshoumaru said calmly once he grew bored with Toga's mindless ranting. The Elder Tashio paused his eyes widening for a brief second before his aura exploded in an attempt to supress his wayward pup. Sesshoumaru stood tall not bowing down under the might of Toga's power. Sesshoumaru elegently flicked his hair as he fully released his aura. The energy that exploded in the area caused trees to crack under the pressure. Toga stumbeled under the pressure of his sons power. His eyes widened with disbelief and shock as he wondered when his son managed to surpass him in power. Sesshoumaru walked forward slowly until he stood in front of his struggling sire. He stood so close that the two men where practically nose to nose.

"I have surpassed you." Sesshoumaru growled understanding fully the implications of his words. Sesshoumaru pulled his aura back but the air still crackled dangerously with his youki.

"Not yet." Toga growled standing proud and tall. Looking like the fraction of the Old Dog General who took down countless youkai. His prideful pup looked at him as if he was nothing more then a bug that he was unable to get rid of. His son who could very well battle God's on equal footing. The son who was also given many titles and honors. The one that rung clear within the small space. The title that the son of Toga was most proud of was 'The Killing Perfection'.

"The days of the old hierarchy is no more. I do not wish to follow behind a malicious fool such as yourself. I leave that honor to Inuyasha. I have my own path that I will follow. If you and Izayou even for a moment get in my way trust me it will be your last moment on earth. Am I understood?" Sesshoumaru growled and Toga returned the sound his hackles rising in challenge.

"You will not threaten me _pup_. Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" Toga questioned

"I remember exactly who you are my dear sperm donor but I would watch your temper a battle between us could damage your precious city." Sesshoumaru taunted.

"This is not over Sesshoumaru." Toga threatened before he turned around and begun to storm away.

"It never is." Sesshoumaru sighed before returning to his previous activity.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


End file.
